


Home

by BoneStudio



Series: Everyday Heroes [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Children of Characters, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoneStudio/pseuds/BoneStudio
Summary: Hanzo and Jesse have been all over the world. They've stopped evil, made new connections along the way, and even found it in themselves to love one another. And no matter how far they go or where they end up, there is no place like home.





	Home

**Home**

 The ride back to Gribaltar was a quiet one as all those involved took a moment of reprieve after the mission was deemed successful. Hanzo rubbed the side of his face with his open palm and grumbled at the gritty sand clinging to his fingers. The mission took them to sandy beaches and while the view was amazing, it was hard to enjoy while bullets whizzed through the air and noise drowned out the sound of crashing waves. McCree's laughter was the most distracting aspect of it all as he called out to Hanzo over their coms and told him that it'd be nice if they came back here for a vacation. Of course, he didn't bother to voice a reply but the smallest of smiles formed on his lips at the thought of it. He'd seen the picture of McCree with bleached blonde hair and his infectious smile after posing as a lifeguard for an undercover mission years before they had met. It would be nice to see him so carefree in a situation where it was more appropriate. 

 

Hanzo crossed his arms over his chest and almost moved to lean back if not for the weight against his shoulder. Glancing to the side, the wide brim of the cowboy's hat greeted him along with light snores. His nose scrunched and lips turned downwards into a scowl as he gently removed the hat from McCree's head and set it on his lap, leaving his hair askew as he shuffled about to better lean against him. The scowl slowly melted away as Hanzo adjusted McCree's serape to better wrap around him and folded his arms across his chest, content to stay still enough for the cowboy to sleep until they returned.  Looking forward, he caught sight of a green light and the scowl was back in place as Genji waved to him across the transport's walkway.

 

The cyborg put a finger to his face plate and gestured to McCree before imitating a sleeping motion. Hanzo's eyes narrowed and Genji raised his hands before being knocked lightly against the shoulder by Lucio who didn't seem happy about his pillow moving. Lowering his hands, Genji patted the musician's arm and waited until he returned to sleep to sneak a glance at Hanzo. The elder Shimada sat with a quirk of a brow and a smirk, an expression Genji saw often on the face of the cowboy leaning against him. 

 

Both brothers stared at one another for awhile, passing little gestures and eventually Genji removed his faceplate so they could communicate with their eyes as well. It was the little things like this that made Hanzo appreciate Genji. Through the years he agonized over losing his brother, he'd forgotten how simple it was to fall back into old habits with him. They'd been through so much together and challenges seemed to arise around every corner but when he had his brother across from him, sticking his tongue out like when they were children, it was worth it.

 

"Alright loves, we'll be landing shortly," Lena called from the pilot's seat.

 

Hanzo looked to McCree and gave him a gentle shake of the shoulders. The man shot up and rubbed the side of his head, blearily looking around until his prosthetic hand settled in his hair. Eventually two and two came together and McCree stiffened as he looked around for his hat, loosening up when he found it sitting in his lap. Hanzo's shoulders shook as he tried to contain his laughter. The way McCree's eyes widened and the firmness of his mouth as he looked around for his hat were absolutely adorable.

 

 _Sights that I wouldn't give up for anything in the world_ , Hanzo thought.

 

McCree's gaze focused on him and the man rolled his eyes before pressing a wet kiss to his cheek. The action leaving Hanzo gaping and whatever expression he made had Genji howling in laughter which put him on the receiving end of Lucio's glare. But before Hanzo could enact his revenge, the tell tale sound of the transport landing made all of them quiet down and the hiss of the door opening put them on their feet as quickly as some of them could rise. Making their way out, Hanzo glanced around and frowned.

 

Zenyatta had come to greet Genji and Lucio.

 

Lena blinked off the transport as fast as possible to greet Winston and tell him of what'd transpired.

 

"Wonder where they are," McCree said. "It ain't like them to pass up surprisin' us."

 

Hanzo hummed in reply. Many things had changed over the course of him joining Overwatch to reconciling with his brother and entering a relationship with Jesse McCree. One of those things, or rather  _two_ of those things, weren't present and it unnerved him. Winston seemed to notice and knuckle-walked to them, exchanging pleasantries just as Reinhardt seemed to barrel through the hangar's doors, Ana walking beside him and giving a little wave. The larger man walked up to the pair and clapped McCree on the shoulder, congratulating them for another successful mission. While Reinhardt talked to McCree and asked for details on what transpired, Hanzo looked to Ana. She caught his eye and gave a little knowing smile.

 

"You're worried about them," she said. "They waited for you in the hangar but it grows cold at night, and we couldn't let them sleep out here."

 

She put a finger to her lips and smiled. 

 

"They should be getting ready for bed now, you could surprise them."

 

It was times like this that Hanzo appreciated having Ana. She reminded him of his own mother, soft and sweet but with a mischievous edge. Always seeming to know the problem before it could even be addressed. Reinhardt seemed done with regaling McCree with tales of what they'd been up to before their arrival and took his place at Ana's side, grinning all the while. Hanzo bent at the waist, bowing his head to them.

 

"Thank you for taking care of them in our absence," Hanzo said.

 

Ana swatted at his head and McCree laughed as he stood up with an annoyed frown. Shooting a glare at the taller man, he simply grinned and raised his hands, then settled one arm around Hanzo's shoulders. 

 

"Enough of that, they're my grandchildren after all." Ana replied. 

 

With that, she left Hanzo with mouth agape and returned inside with the others. Not even Genji's playful jabs could diminish the smile on Hanzo's face as he walked, hand in hand with McCree to their room. The door slid open with a hiss and he could hear soft snores and a cartoon show playing on the television. Setting his pack down on the floor alongside McCree's, they walked into the living room and found two children laying in a heap with a blue serape wrapped around them. 

 

"Hey darlin'," McCree said. "Remember what I said about that vacation?"

 

"Mm," Hanzo replied. 

 

"Maybe we can put that off for awhile."

 

He couldn't help but agree. It did feel nice to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This was an idea that I've had running around in my head for the better part of two weeks. I wasn't sure how to start it off but I knew that I wanted to do it and this rough draft is my gift to you all! It's a rough start, a very rough start, to a series that I think would be a nice addition to the Overwatch fandom. 
> 
> I won't drone on because I'm getting nervous while even writing this. So comment below and leave kudos, tell me if you want to know more about the kids or even more about Everyday Heroes, and I'll be happy to oblige. 
> 
> If you like what I do and want to support me, why not buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/skelebones)?
> 
> If you guys want to talk to me, share your headcanons about what's going to happen next, or send me a few comments or something (because you don't want to over Ao3) send it to my tumblr **@officialbonesblog** . Anons are welcome, please abide by the golden rule.
> 
> Do unto others as you wish for them to do to you.
> 
> Send kudos and comments, keep this ol' writer going.


End file.
